blackbutlerocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilynne Charlotte Abrahms
"I do not have much strength, but I will not become another playing piece for that Jack the Ripper." -''Emilynne Abrahms'' Miss Emilynne Charlotte Abrahms is a noblewoman hailing from New Zealand. Continuing the work of her late fiance, she works as a caretaker to her estate's gardens. She suffers from agoraphobia. Appearance Emilynne is a petite woman, standing at 5 feet 4 inches tall, with rosewood coloured hair and deep brown eyes, the hue of wood crackling in a fire. Her pale complexion is offset by pink undertones, which are most notable when she flushes, and freckles dotting her cheeks, as well as the bridge of her nose. Her hair is worn with short bangs sweeping to the left of her face, loose locks framing her cheekbones, and the majority of her hair is drawn into a low-set bun. She is rarely ever seen without her hat, a brown felt accessory with a pink satin bow tied around it. She dresses in a beige Victorian-style garb, with silk gloves in the spring and summer, and sleeves for autumn and winter. The breast of the dress is a flowing white fabric complete with shoulderpieces that compliment the figure. A white bow is tied at the waist. For added height, she wears heeled boots, bumping her up to 5'5", and she also wears a white lace necklace, gift courtesy of her late betrothed, Willis Frazier. Personality Before the death of her fiance, Emilynne was a very lively woman. She took great pleasure in gardening and tending to livestock, tasks that would normally be attributed to servants, and she enjoyed sharing the flowers she cultivated with Willis. The two spent much time together, often attending parties and dancing until Emilynne's feet got sore. After his untimely death, just shortly after her 16th birthday, Emilynne forsake dancing and social gatherings, spending the majority of her days picking the last of her flowers to lay at Willis' grave. However, after meeting Ciel Phantomhive, Emilynne gained a new appreciation for hardships. Seeing the burden he carried and his ability to continue on with life, she was inspired to do the same, rejoining the social circle under a new, more confident - albeit rude - persona. Slowly, she re-recognized her love for dancing, and she began to revert back to the woman she once was - the woman she had always liked being. This transformation sped up dramatically after she met the Undertaker, as his odd personality and quirks provided fascination for Emilynne and she found only her true personality could mesh with his. Emilynne is often hasty and rash, making choices without thinking them through. She especially refuses to be pitied or coddled by anyone and thus has a habit of abandoning her servants when in public. History Born to a well-off Earl and Countess, Emilynne has lived in relative luxury all her life, knowing little of struggle until the day her fiance passed away. As an only child living in her family's estate, Emilynne grew up quite lonely and with a strong desire for social interaction, spurred further by her parents' fascination with throwing cocktail parties. Seeing the couples and old friends interact so jovially, she craved having friends of her own, and thus tried in vain to befriend her servants, who paid little mind to her as their job was to clean, and the nanny's was to babysit. Coddled by her nanny, Emilynne felt smothered by her loneliness and inability to be treated like a growing lady. Thus, she sparked a bit of a rebellious streak in her young teenage years when she began to assist the servants with their tasks, namely gardening. At age 14, she was betrothed to a wealthy son of a Duke and Duchess, Willis Frazier - a spry young man with a penchant for hard work and horticulture. The two bonded well over their mutual love of flowers, Emilynne gaining steady feelings for him all the while they talked. However, Willis was born with a faulty immune system, and in the winter of his 17th birthday, he fell gravely ill. Just weeks after Emilynne's 16th birthday on February 15th, Willis succumbed to his illness, and passed away. For the next several years, Emilynne spent her time grieving. She did, however, learn to play piano, refusing to play anything but solemn requiems for her departed Willis. Only at age 20 did she begin to return to the woman she once was. She began attending parties once again, though her new cold disposition drove off many potential friends and suitors. Still feeling as lonely and isolated as she had been in her youth, Emilynne withdrew herself into a new persona, once of elegance and elitism. She frolicked with other high-status folk at parties, laughed coyly at all the right jests, and deigned not to speak to commonfolk unless absolutely necessary. This new persona brought her much company, especially with the wealthy men, but she felt more alone than she ever had been before. Black Butler Arc Emilynne was seen as a background character in the Black Butler arc, depicted walking around the shopping streets when Ciel Phantomhive was retrieving his new walking cane from the shop. Red Butler Arc Emilynne's debut appearance is in the beginning of the Jack the Ripper saga, in which she is attending the Viscount Druitt's party. She is seen wearing her formal attire, a black and navy coloured dress with a white silk gloves and a black sheer cloak. While she does not become an object of attention to the Viscount, and thus evades being a potential victim for his human trafficking scheme, she is singled out by Scotland Yard's Fred Abberline as a likely Jack the Ripper target. He informs her vaguely of the situation, to which she has already gathered some knowledge from public chatter, and, shaken, she leaves the party early. Later on, while walking by herself, she is set upon by a cloaked figure. Terrified, she flees into the web of the city, eventually stumbling upon the funeral parlor run by the Undertaker. She lets herself in without waiting for an answer after knocking, and frantically she searches for anyone to help her. The Undertaker, idling in one of his many coffins, eventually emerges and questions her, to which she hysterically recounts her tale of being chased through the streets by a man who was undoubtedly Jack the Ripper. He offers her to stay in his shop until she is certain the threat is gone, and she gratefully accepts. Having disappeared from the party and abandoned her maid, Emilynne is left alone, and muses to herself about her rash choice to leave without telling anyone where she was headed. It is conceivable that some time passes, as Emilynne is seen almost falling asleep by the time she walks home with the Undertaker as her guide. After gathering her composure within the next few days, Emilynne writes a letter to Ciel Phantomhive detailing the circumstances of her encounter. She does not leave her estate, save for visiting Willis' grave and bringing him fresh flowers. Each time she goes, she makes sure to bring a male servant with her, for she is ghastly afraid of being attacked if she is alone. Even after Jack the Ripper is supposedly apprehended, Emilynne remains on the alert, rarely going outside unless absolutely necessary. This fear dwindles slightly as she visits Willis' grave more frequently, since she stops by the funeral parlor on the way over and chats with the Undertaker for some time each day. Viewing him as a safe place, Emilynne manages to fight her fear of attack and gains a new friendship in the healing process. Indian Butler Arc WIP. Relationships Family Isla and Lucas Abrahms are the respective mother and father to Emilynne. Lucas is a well-off Earl and Isla a Countess. Emilynne shares a very close relationship with her mother and always has. Despite this, it was her father she inherited much of her appearance from, such as her hair colour and freckles. Friends Lady Elizabeth is one considered to be a dear friend of Emilynne's. Though Miss Elizabeth can be eccentric, Emilynne enjoys her energy and finds she always has a way to get her to smile through the difficult times. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian are additionally friends of Emilynne's, though somewhat at arm's length. She does not have much interaction with the Phantomhive manor and therefore has little time to spend with any of the servants. Still, she respects them, and their work. In particular, she gets along well with Finnian, as the two share a mutual activity in tending gardens. She would like to become a better friend of Mey-Rin's, though she doubts she will have the chance. Romantic Interest(s) Though Emilynne forswore love after the death of her betrothed, she has developed lingering feelings for the Undertaker. His odd charm and strange personality are beckoning to her, and she often finds herself clumsy and shy in his presence. Enemies WIP. Trivia *In accordance with her birthday, Emilynne's star sign is Aquarius. *Emilynne inherits most of her appearance from her mother, who bears the same hair color, eye shape, and freckles. *Emilynne was originally going to be given a Maori middle name in honor of her New Zealander heritage, but was given a common English middle name instead. *Emilynne has a deep love for sugary confections, though she is allergic to tree nuts and must be very careful with what she eats. She has always wanted to try peanut butter. *Emilynne's favorite plant is the pohutukawa tree, native to New Zealand. Each Christmas, she makes paper versions of the flowers to decorate her estate with. Gallery Snapchat-1988147360.jpg|Emilynne's everyday wear. Snapchat-1930719488.jpg|Emilynne's party attire. 1572407692554.png 1572476373407.png Category:BlackButler Category:OC Category:Ciel Category:Sister Category:Mistress Category:Sebastian Category:Template Category:FanFiction Category:Cosplay Category:Maid Category:YukikoOtonashii